1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a suspension for a two-wheeled vehicle and the two-wheeled vehicle with such a suspension. More particularly, the present invention relates to a two-wheeled vehicle suspension having two shock absorbing systems independently operable between a two-wheeled vehicle's frame and wheel.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, the related art has provided two wheeled vehicle suspensions, e.g., motorcycle or bicycle suspensions, containing only one shock absorbing member between the steering column and wheel. While these suspensions have been generally satisfactory, when rough terrain is encountered, the suspensions are limited to the stroke of the single shock absorber. Accordingly, once the single shock absorber has "bottomed out", the rider is subjected to direct transmittal of the ground undulations.